This invention generally relates to navigation or route guidance systems and, more particularly, to a system which provides suggested operating instructions for more efficient system usage.
Navigation systems generally provide a recommended route to a desired destination. Generally, the desired destination is selected from a large database of roads stored in a mass media storage which includes the roads in the area to be traveled by the user. If the navigation system is installed in a vehicle, the starting point is typically associated with the vehicle position and can be input to the navigation system by an associated position determining system that usually includes a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver.
Interfacing with the system usually requires input and output devices. One such interface is an Operator Interface Module (xe2x80x9cOIMxe2x80x9d) which includes a display, such as a high resolution flat panel display, and an audio speaker. The OIM also includes in put devices such as a plurality of buttons and directional keypad, but can also include a mouse, keyboard, keypad, remote device or microphone.
To access system features, input selections, and otherwise interact with the system, a user is typically required to make multiple keystrokes or other inputs. Although OIM based systems provide an efficient interface, a user often learns only basic operation of the system overlooking faster or alternative methods to achieve the same result. Also, some users may forget how to access certain system features.
It is thus desirable to provide a system which suggests operating instructions to improve interaction with the navigation system.
In general terms, this invention provides a suggested input in response to inefficient user operating of the navigation system.
The navigation system generally includes a database of a plurality of roads, a position determining system, an input device, and a route determination system. The position determining system determines a position of the vehicle relative to the plurality of roads. The user selects a destination from the database with the input device. The navigation system then calculates and displays a recommended route directing the driver of the vehicle to the desired destination.
The CPU samples user inputs and a counter keeps track of the number of occurrences of those user inputs which achieve a particular user desired result. The CPU identifies the user inputs which achieve a particular result and stores such inputs within a user input database maintained in a storage device. The CPU will preferably sort and store all or certain other predetermined user inputs within predetermined databases or database portions. The CPU continues to store the user inputs which achieve a desired user result until a predetermined number of xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d occurrences is reached.
It should be realized that a plurality of user input databases will thereby be created. Each database for each symbol or navigation system feature activation. The sorting arrangement of the database or database portions is preferably implemented by known database sorting and structuring algorithms.
After reaching the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d number of occurrences, it has become apparent that this is not an infrequent inefficient input by the user. The CPU will then display a suggestion screen which provides a predetermined suggested input tailored to the prior inefficient user inputs. The predetermined suggested input for each result is preferably stored as a suggestion database also maintained in the storage device. The suggestion screen can be complimented by voiced instructions through an audio speaker and preferably includes a help link to provide further instructions. However, the user can choose to avoid further suggestions by selecting an abort link.
After the suggestion screen is displayed, the database is reset and the procedure can begin again. The procedure can begin immediately or may be delayed for a predetermined period of time to avoid too many suggestions in too frequent of a time period.
In another embodiment, the CPU includes a timer. The timer counts down a predetermined period of time when the navigation system is awaiting an input and no user input occurs. Should no inputs be made within the predetermined period of time, the CPU will identify that the user is not efficiently using the navigation system and will display a suggestion screen which provides further information.